Hậu Harry Potter: Albus Severus Potter
by PhanThieuGia
Summary: Nói về câu chuyện 19 năm sau khi Voldemort bị tiêu diệt.
1. Chapter 1

**Tác giả:** Phan Thiếu Gia  
**Nội dung:** Nói về câu chuyện 19 năm sau khi Voldemort bị tiêu diệt. Đó là khoảng thời gian hòa bình ở thế giới pháp thuật. Vết sẹo của Harry đã không còn đau nữa. Nhưng sự yên ổn này có duy trì mãi không? Lời tiên tri về một Chúa Tể Hắc Ám mới liệu có đúng không? Rắc rối xảy ra khi hai trong ba đứa con Nhà Potter được phân loại vào hai nhà khác nhau…..

**Cảnh báo:** Mặc dù là hậu Harry Potter nhưng truyện này sẽ không dựa theo đoạn 19 năm sau của Harry Potter tập 7. Nói chung truyện sẽ được viết theo kiểu sáng tạo của tớ, không hoàn toàn dựa theo nguyên tác. Tớ sẽ phá cách sẽ chế thêm để có thể kéo được truyện, để không bị gò bó bởi cốt truyện của bà Rowling ^^

**Chương 1**

Tôi là Albus Severus Potter. Tôi đang ngồi trên chuyến tàu hỏa tới Hogwart. Là năm đầu tiên nên tôi rất căng thẳng. Cha mẹ tôi ngày xưa chắc cũng có tâm trạng giống tôi lúc này.

Bên cạnh tôi là Rose. Cô ấy là con của chú Ron – Bạn thân nhất của bố tôi. Chờ trên tàu hỏa thật sốt ruột. Tôi thoáng có ý nghĩ giá như mình chưa đủ tuổi để đi học như Lily. Nhưng em ấy thì khác tôi. Lily rất muốn đi học nhưng em ấy chưa đủ tuổi.

Trời ơi! Dường như tôi là thành viên nhút nhát nhất trong Nhà. Nhưng bố tôi nói rằng cái tên của tôi bao gồm hai người mà ông ấy kính trọng nhất. Albus Dumbledore là Hiệu Trưởng vĩ đại nhất mọi thời đại và theo bố tôi kể thì chỉ có Voldemort là kẻ duy nhất có thể được coi là ngang ngửa với ông. Nhưng bố tôi kể rằng ông đã từng chứng kiến trận đấu tay đổi giữa cụ Dum và Voldemort(ở tập 5 ^^) và ông cho rằng trong trận đấu đó cụ Dum đã chiến thắng. Xem ra bố tôi rất hy vọng mình có thể được vĩ đại như cụ ấy.

Hình như tôi được kỳ vọng hơi nhiều. Dù sao tôi cũng sẽ cố gắng hết sức. Tôi tin là chỉ cần vào được Nhà Griffindor là ổn. Tôi rất lo không biết mình có bị phân vô Nhà Slytherin không đây?

Nhưng có lẽ tôi quá lo xa. Anh James đã được vô Nhà Slytherin và có vẻ anh ý chẳng xấu xa giống như mọi người thường nói về những học sinh học ở Slytherin. Khi biết tin anh ấy được vào Nhà Sly thì mẹ Ginny của tôi tỏ ra không vui lắm. Nhưng bố tôi đã thuyết phục bà ấy. Nội dung là gì chắc các bạn có thể đoán ra được. Trong tên của tôi có chứ "Severus". Bố tôi nói rằng ông ấy là một thành viên Slytherin và là người can đảm nhất mà cha tôi từng biết. Tôi nghĩ là trong buổi lễ phân loại, cái tên của tôi sẽ gây chú ý đây. Mặc dù tôi không có vết sẹo hình tia chớp như cha tôi.

Mọi người vẫn nói rằng trong 3 người con thì tôi giống cha tôi nhất. Ngoại trừ là tôi không đeo kính và không có vết sẹo. Ngoài ra tôi có mái tóc bù xù rất giống cha tôi. Tôi đã thử vuốt Keo Thẳng Đơ nhưng chả ăn thua.  
Thôi kệ vậy. Nhưng tôi thấy mái tóc này không đẹp chút nào. Giá như nó được xoăn đẹp và lãng tử như ông Sirius.

Rose dường như thấy tôi có tâm sự nên hỏi:  
- Sao vậy, Albus?  
- Không có gì, mình hơi hồi hộp ấy mà, không biết mình sẽ vô Nhà gì đây?

Rose dường như chẳng căng thẳng chút nào. Cô ấy bảo:  
- Tớ tự tin là sẽ mình sẽ có khả năng vô Nhà Griffindor hoặc Ravenclaw nhưng tớ muốn vô nhà Huíflepuff cơ.  
Hửm? Mình nghe nói nhà Hufflepuff không phải là 1 nhà lý tưởng mà. Một cô gái thông minh như Rose sao lại muốn vô nhà đó.

Tôi liền hỏi:  
- Sao bạn lại muốn vô nhà đó  
Rose tỉnh bơ:  
- Vì mình thấy hơi bất công cho Nhà đó, mình sẽ cố gắng làm Nhà đó được đánh giá công bằng như những Nhà khác.  
- Công bằng?  
- Đúng vậy, tớ hoàn toàn tự tin mình có thể khiến Nhà Huff trở nên nở mày nở mặt  
Thực sự tôi thấy ngưỡng mộ sự bình tĩnh và tự tin của Rose. Bố tôi vẫn thường vào cô bé này kế thừa sự thông thái của Hermonie – mẹ của cô ấy. Nhưng tôi có cảm giác rằng cô ấy có phần hơn.

Tôi tự hứa với mình rằng sẽ cố gắng để làm cha mẹ nở mày nở mặt. Rose lúc này đang đọc cuốn sách **Những bí quyết để vươn tới sự thành đạt**. Tôi đã đọc qua và thật sự không hiểu lắm. Cuốn sách đó dày đặc chữ đến chóng mặt. Tôi thường nghĩ Rose mặc dù là con gái nhưng ước mơ của cô ấy rất lớn.

Sau đó đoàn xe lửa giảm tốc độ rồi dừng lại hẳn. Mọi người bắt đầu ùn ùn ra cửa. Tôi rùng mình vì trời đêm lạnh buốt. Một giọng nói vang lên:  
- Các em năm thứ nhất lại đây!  
Đó là một người đàn ông to lớn với râu tóc bạc trắng làm tôi liên tưởng đến ông già Noel. Ông ấy nhìn tôi một lúc rồi hỏi:  
- Cháu là….con của Harry Potter hả?  
Sao ông ấy lại nhận ra mình nhỉ? Chắc là vì mình rất giống bố. Tôi gãi đầu:  
- Dạ vâng…  
Ông ấy cười và nói:  
- Ta là Hagrid, chắc bố cháu cũng từng kể về ta chứ?  
À thì ra đây là bác Hagrid khổng lồ mà cha tôi đã từng kể. Theo lời kể của cha tôi thì ông ấy rất thích nuôi những sinh vật nguy hiểm. Đáng nhớ nhất là con nhện khổng lồ trong Khu Rừng Cấm.

Sau đó ông ấy nói với Rose:  
- Cháu rất giống mẹ đấy, thậm chí còn đẹp hơn nữa  
Đúng vậy, Rose khá xinh đẹp. Tôi rất thích cô ấy nhưng có lẽ bạn ấy chỉ coi tôi là bạn.  
Sau đó tôi lên con thuyền chở đến lâu đài. Ô! Hogwart quả thật là một lâu đài hùng vĩ, học ở đây thật là thích làm sao. Tại sao tôi lại phải lo lắng nhỉ? Đúng vậy, đây là nơi tốt nhất để rèn luyện mình.  
Đến cửa lâu đài, ông Hagrid đấm mạnh vào đó 3 lần. Cánh cửa lâu đài lập tức mở ra. Một ông phù thủy nhỏ xíu đứng đợi sẵn ở cửa.  
Ông Hagrid giới thiệu  
- Đây là các em năm thứ nhất, thưa giáo sư Flitwick  
- Cám ơn bác Hagrid  
Sau đó giáo sư Flitwick giảng giải cho chúng tôi về 4 Nhà. Thực ra tôi cũng biết kha khá rồi. Tôi và các học sinh khác giật mình khi thấy các hồn ma bay qua bay lại và nói chuyện với nhau. Rồi giáo sư Flitwick dẫn chúng tôi vào trong.  
Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy một nơi nào lộng lẫy như vậy. Phải chăng bố mẹ tôi cũng từng có cảm giác như tôi? Và trần nhà thì như ăn thông với bầu trời. Ở đó có rất nhiều người đang nhìn chúng tôi. Ở đầu Đại Sảnh Đường là một bàn dài với các giáo sư đang ngồi.

Một bà phù thủy cao lêu nghêu với gương mặt nghiêm khắc xuất hiện đặt một cái ghế cao bốn chân xuống sàn và trên đó là một các nón dường như có tuổi thọ rất cao rồi. Chắc chắn đây là chiếc Nón Phân Loại mà cha tôi đã kể. Nó sẽ hát bài khai giảng trước khi bắt đầu. Nhưng tôi đã nhầm.

Năm nay cái Nón lại bắt đầu bằng một buổi thuyết trình, đại loại như:  
- Ai cũng muốn mình được vào nhà Griffindor đúng không? Đó là một sự lựa chọn tốt vì đó là nơi rèn luyện lòng dũng cảm. Nhưng Slytherin không phải là một lựa chọn tồi. Nơi đó đã sản sinh ra những phù thủy có tham vọng lớn, muốn vượt lên trên tất cả. Còn những người muốn vô nhà Ravenclaw thì sẽ được rèn luyện về trí não. Nơi mà sự thông thái được chú trọng. Còn nữa, các ngươi chớ coi thường nhà Hufflepuff. Đó là nơi rất tốt để rèn luyện sự kiên định và sự chăm chỉ…………

Dù sao tôi vẫn muốn vô nhà Griffindor nhất. Khi cái Nón nói về nhà Huff thì tôi có linh cảm năm nay Nhà này sẽ có sự thay đổi lớn. Nếu một thiên tài như Rose vô Nhà đó. Buồn thật. Tôi rất muốn học chung với cô ấy. Hiện giờ ngoài Rose thì tôi chưa làm quen được với ai.

Khi kết thúc buổi thuyết trình, giáo sư Flitwick nói:  
- Khi ta gọi tên người nào đó thì chỉ việc ngồi lên ghế và đội cái nón. Đầu tiên là Albus Severus Potter!  
Tôi giật bắn mình. Không hiểu sao tên của tôi lại được ưu ái lên đầu danh sách thế. Mọi người bắt đầu xì xầm. Tôi không nghe rõ họ nói gì.  
Giáo sư Flitwick lên tiếng:  
- Em nào là Albus, mau lên đây!  
Rose đẩy tôi lên và nói:  
- Nhanh lên nào, còn chờ gì nữa

Tôi ngồi lên ghế và đội nón vào. Tôi nghe thấy một giọng nói bên tai:  
- Thế ngươi muốn vô nhà Griffindor hay Slytherin nào?  
Cha tôi bảo mình được phép chọn lựa nên tôi không ngần ngại chọn Griffindor.  
Giọng nói lại vang lên bên tai:  
- Ta chỉ hỏi thế thôi chứ người không thể nào vô nhà Slytherin được đâu. Biết sao không? Vì người quá hiền lành, thậm chí thiếu tự tin. Nhưng dũng cảm lại có thừa. Được rồi…vậy thì GRIFFINDOR!

Tôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm bước về phía nhà Griffindor. Mọi người ở đó chào đón tôi nồng nhiệt. Ở phía bàn nhà Slytherin, anh James nháy mắt với tôi. Nhưng lời nói của chiếc Nón làm tôi phải suy nghĩ. Đúng thật! Tôi là người thiếu tự tin. Dù sao tôi đã tự hứa là sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn.

Sau đó đến lượt Rose. Tôi lẩm bẩm cầu nguyện là Rose sẽ được vô học chung với tôi. Nhưng thật thất vọng khi cái Nón xướng lên:"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Sau khi tất cả các học sinh được phân loại hết thì bà phù thủy với gương mặt nghiêm khắc ấy tằng hắng:  
- Xin tự giới thiệu tôi là Mirneva Mc Gonagall – Hiệu trưởng trường Hogwart. Xin các em hãy lưu ý điều này. Học sinh năm thứ nhất không được phép đến khu rừng cạnh trường. Đó là khu rừng Cấm. Cả học sinh lớp trên cũng nên nhớ kỹ điều đấy. Tôi mà phát hiện ra ai lảng vảng ở đấy thì sẽ đuổi học! Mà đuổi học là còn nhẹ so với việc các em gặp phải bất trắc gì khi mạo hiểm vào trong đấy....

Quả thật bà ấy rất đáng sợ. Khuôn mặt đanh thép cùng với lời nói đe dọa khiến các học sinh im phăng phắc. Mặc dù trên bàn đã đầy thức ăn. Và không chỉ tôi mà các học sinh khác đang rất đói. Nhưng chả ai dám ho he. Tôi thấy hình như bà trừng mắt về phía anh Fred Weasley và James Potter.

-….tôi xin giới thiệu giáo viên môn Độc Dược mới của năm nay, Draco Malfoy!  
Hả? Chú ấy là người tôi đã thấy ở bến ga. Con của chú ấy Scorpius đã vô nhà Slytherin. Hình như chú Ron không ưa chú ấy lắm. Cũng phải thôi, trước đây họ đối địch với nhau mà.

Cuối cùng buổi thuyết trình dài dòng của bà hiệu trưởng cũng xong. Ai cũng nhào vô ăn như sắp chết đói vậy. Trong lúc đang ăn, tôi giật mình khi có một con ma mặc áo cổ xếp nếp đứng cạnh từ lúc nào. Đây chính là Nick Suýt Mất Đầu – con ma nhà Griffindor. Cha tôi đã dặn chỉ gọi ông ấy là Nick thôi. Tôi chào:  
- Chào ông Nick! Cháu đã nghe cha kể về ông!  
Ông Nick mỉm cười:  
- Vậy hả? Trông cháu rất giống Harry.  
Cậu bé mũm mĩm ngồi cạnh tôi hỏi:  
- Chào bạn, mình là Nirvana Longbottom  
- Có phải cha bạn là giáo sư dạy môn Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám không?  
- Đúng vậy! Mình sau này muốn trở thành một giáo sư như ông ấy  
- Ừ, cố gắng lên nha  
Tôi chưa biết sau này sẽ làm nghề gì. Trở thành Thần Sáng như cha tôi? Hay làm phóng viên như mẹ tôi? Tôi nghĩ trở thành Thần Sáng thì rất oai nhưng không biết liệu mình có đủ khả năng không.

Giáo sư Neville ngồi trên dãy bàn nhìn về phía tôi mỉm cười. Và ngồi bên cạnh Nirvana là Huynh Trưởng Peter Weasley – con trai của Percy Weasley. Không hiểu sao giáo sư Draco nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt không được thiện cảm cho lắm. Chả lẽ ông ấy ghét lây cả tôi luôn sao?

Tối hôm đó, do hồi hộp nên tôi cảm thấy khó ngủ. Tôi đi ra phía cửa sổ và thấy Nirvana cũng ở đó đang nhìn ra ngoài trời. Nirvana quả thực rất dễ mến. Có lẽ đây là người bạn thứ hai của tôi ngoài Rose. Chúng tôi đã nói chuyện phiếm cho đến khi buồn ngủ mới thôi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chương 2**

Sáng hôm sau có lẽ là một khởi đầu không may mắn cho lắm. Đầu tiên là không thấy Nirvana đâu cả sau đó đụng đầu ông Filch. Không hiểu sao ông ta nhìn tôi cứ như một thằng tội phạm đang bị truy nã vậy. Không muốn bị chiếu tướng nên tôi lảng đi chỗ khác. Bỗng một gã yêu tinh xuất hiện chặn đường tôi. Hắn ta gầy quắt, có đôi mắt ranh ma, miệng rộng ngoác và ăn mặc như một bá tước.

Tôi liền nói:  
- Xin lỗi, tôi phải đến lớp Bùa Chú bây giờ  
Gã yêu tinh đó vắt chân xoắn quẩy và bay lòng vòng xung quanh tôi. Hắn nói:  
- Ái chà, lính mới có khác, không nhận thấy là nhầm đường rồi à?  
Thật ra tôi đang mong tìm được ai đó để hỏi đường đây. Chắc là tôi nhầm đường thật rồi.  
Hắn ta nói tiếp:  
- Để ta dẫn đường cho  
Mừng thầm. Tôi chạy theo gã yêu tinh tốt bụng. Và hắn dẫn tôi tới một cánh cửa. Hắn bảo:  
- Đi vào trong đó, rồi đi hết hành lang là tới lớp học Bùa Chú  
Bỗng nhiên tôi có linh cảm chẳng lành. Nhưng có thể do tôi tưởng tượng. Sau đó tôi đi vào. Đó là một căn phòng để chổi. Thế là linh cảm của tôi đã đúng sự thật. Cánh cửa sau lưng tôi bỗng nhiên đóng sầm lại và không thể mở ra được nữa. Nó đã bị khóa. Tôi nghe giọng cười khoái trá của hắn:  
- Bị lừa rồi nhé, há há há há  
Tôi hét to:  
- Đừng làm thế! Thả tôi ra!  
Sau đó giọng cười của gã yêu tinh nhỏ dần. Dường như hắn đã bỏ đi. Tôi không biết làm thế nào để thoát ra đây. Đúng là một ngày xui xẻo. Có lẽ do tôi cả tin quá chăng?

Bỗng cánh cửa mở ra. May quá! Cứu tinh xuất hiện rồi! Tôi vừa hân hoan được ba giây thì vội chùng xuống ngay khi nhận ra người mở cửa. Đó là ông Filch. Nhưng tôi nghĩ vẫn còn hơn là bị nhốt trong này mãi. Suýt nữa là ông ta toan nhốt tôi vô hầm mà không có lý do gì hết thì may mà giáo sư Neville xuất hiện giải vây.

Được ông ấy chỉ đường, tôi chạy như bay đến lớp Bùa Chú. Mặc dù đến muộn nhưng thật nhạc nhiên là chỉ lần đầu mà tôi thực hiện được bùa chú Wingardium Leviosa. Hôm đó tôi đã kiếm được điểm cho Nhà Griffindor. Ái chà! Có lẽ hôm nay cũng không tệ lắm!

Tiếp theo là đến lớp học Biến Hình. Tôi đã không lầm khi cho rằng hiệu trưởng McGonagall là một người đáng sợ. Trong buổi học đầu tiên, bà thuyết:  
- Đây là môn học nguy hiểm và phức tạp nhất trong các môn học. Nếu ai không nghiêm túc trong giờ học thì hãy coi chừng đấy!

Dù sao Biến Hình cũng là một môn học rất thú vị. Phải vất vả lắm tôi mới biến được cái que diêm thành một thứ gần giống với cây kim. Tôi thở phào khi bà ấy tỏ ra khá hài lòng.

Sau đó là lớp Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám của giáo sư Neville. Tôi đã trải qua một phen hãi hùng khi phải học phép đối phó với Ông Kẹ. Tôi rất sợ gián. Cho nên Ông Kẹ của tôi đã hóa thành một con gián to không thể tưởng. Lúc đó tôi chỉ muốn chạy nhanh ra khỏi phòng. Mặc dù đã lấy hết dũng khí để "tỏ ra" dũng cảm nhưng tôi đã không thực hiện được thần chú đúng cách. Trong khi đó Nirvana lại làm rất tốt. Thật xấu hổ!

Và trong giờ học Độc Dược cũng tệ không kém. Giáo sư Draco rất nhiệt tình chỉ bảo cho các học sinh của ông, kể cả học sinh nhà Griffindor. Nhưng ông ta lại không nhiệt tình với tôi lắm, hoặc có thể nói là phớt lờ. Thành ra đến cuối buổi, tôi vẫn không pha chế thành công thứ thuốc chữa mụn nhọt. Thế là tôi bị trừ điểm một cách đau đớn. Trong khi đó Scorpius nhìn tôi cười nhạo một cách khó chịu. Cha tôi bảo nên kết thân với Nhà Slytherin để tăng thêm sự đoàn kết. Nhưng thật sự tôi không ưa thằng nhóc đó, cả cha của nó nữa!

*  
* *

khi tôi đang đến Đại Sảnh Đường thì gặp Rose. Tim tôi bỗng nhiên nhảy rộn ràng. Rose mỉm cười:  
- Khỏe không, Albus?  
- Ừ, khỏe, thế còn bạn?  
- Mình cũng vậy, hôm qua bạn học vui chứ?

Ừ thì cũng vui, đáng lẽ nếu không phải học môn Độc Dược và đối đầu với Ông Kẹ thì có lẽ sẽ rất tuyệt đấật ngạc nhiên là chỉ trong ngày đầu, cô ấy đã kiếm được nhiều điểm cho Nhà Hufflepuff. Khỏi cần nói cũng biết là Nhà Hufflepuff đang dẫn đầu. Đứng thứ 2 là Nhà Slytherin. May mà nhờ tôi và Nirvana kiếm được một ít điểm nên không đứng chót. Chỉ cần tôi cố chút nữa thôi thì Nhà Griffindor có thể vượt lên Nhà Slytherin. Hiện giờ Nhà tôi đang bám sát Nhà Slytherin.

Bỗng nhiên một tiếng cười quen thuộc xuất hiện. Đó là gã yêu tinh hôm nọ. Mọi người bảo hắn tên là Peeves. Tôi cáu:  
- Bây giờ ông lại muốn gì đây?  
Gã Peeves cười nhạo:  
- Úi, Potter thúi nổi cáu rồi kìa!  
- Tránh đường!  
Thật lạ là Peeves lập tức tránh đường ngay nhưng hắn túm tóc Rose khiến cô ấy la lên vì đau. Tôi quát:  
- BỎ CÔ ẤY RA NGAY!

Tên Peeves đó không chịu buông tha Rose. Tôi liền xông tới gỡ tay hắn ra. Gã Peeves cười khoái trá rồi chọi phấn về phía chúng tôi. May là tôi có đôi tay rất nhanh nên đã chụp được hết. Hắn ta tức tối rồi bỏ đi. Rose bị giựt tóc đau ứa cả nước mắt nhưng vẫn cười:  
- Cám ơn….mà bạn phản xạ nhanh thật đấy  
- À…không có gì đâu

Cha đã từng bảo tôi có năng khiếu bắt bóng. Nên tôi hoàn toàn có khả năng làm cho các cột gôn trở nên bất khả xâm phạm. Ông ấy bảo tôi có thể trở thành một Thủ Quân giỏi. Cha tôi đã từng trở thành cầu thủ chơi Quidditch mà chỉ mới học năm đầu. Biết đâu tôi cũng có thể làm vậy? Mặc dù cha mong tôi trở thành một Tầm Thủ nhưng tôi rất thích bắt bóng. Dù sao điều tôi vui nhất là mình đã gây ấn tượng tốt với cô ấy. Tôi đang hy vọng cô ấy không chỉ coi tôi là bạn.

Khi ngồi ở bàn nhà Griffindor, Nirvana nhìn tôi cười một cách lạ lùng. Cậu ấy bảo:  
- Hình như cậu có cảm tình với Rose hả?  
Cái gì? Làm sao cậu ta biết được chứ. Không lẽ tôi dễ bị nhận ra thế sao?  
Nirvana cười:  
- Gì mà phải hoảng hốt thế? Tớ chỉ đoán mò thôi mà  
Hừm! Cậu đoán đúng rồi đấy! Không biết cậu ta đang nghĩ gì đây?  
Nirvana tiếp tục nói:  
- Rose hiện giờ đang là siêu thần tượng ở trường đấy. Cô ấy đang có rất nhiều chàng trai theo đuổi còn các cô gái thì tỏ ra ganh tị. Hình như Rose còn có hẳn một câu lạc bộ hâm mộ cơ.

Đúng vậy! Tôi nghĩ mình làm sao mà lọt vào mắt xanh của cô ấy được. Lúc đó tôi đã nghĩ mình có nên gia nhập cái gọi là Rose Fan Club không. Nhưng tôi nghĩ như thế hơi điên nên đã bỏ ngay ý định đấy. Hôm nay có môn Cưỡi Chổi. Tôi nghĩ nếu mình trở thành một Thủ Quân giỏi thì có lẽ Rose cũng để ý tới tôi. Và tôi cho rằng bản thân mình sẽ xứng đáng với cô ấy hơn.

Môn Cưỡi Chổi lúc này rất dễ vì tôi đã bay được khi luyện tập với cha mẹ và anh tôi ở nhà. Có điều giờ học này bọn tôi phải học chung với bọn Slytherin. Nói chung là tôi và các học sinh Nhà Slytherin chưa có xích mích gì nên tôi không ghét bọn nó lắm. Và tôi muốn sống hòa bình với Nhà Slytherin. Có điều Scorpius là một thằng nhóc ngạo mạn, khó ưa hết chỗ nói. Có lẽ bố nó hồi trẻ cũng vậy.

Bỗng nhiên bà hiệu trưởng cùng anh Fred Weasley xuất hiện đề nghị với giáo sư Hooch là muốn gặp riêng tôi. Mọi người xầm xì bàn tán. Tôi chưa kịp hỏi thì anh Fred đưa tôi một nhóm đồng vàng Galleon. Anh ấy bảo:  
- Cầm lấy nè, nhanh lên!  
Tôi đưa tay ra lấy thì anh ý bỗng nhiên thả hết những đồng vàng ấy xuống đất. Theo phản xạ, tôi lập tức kịp chụp hết trước khi những đồng vàng ấy kịp chạm đất.  
Anh Fred reo mừng nói với bà hiệu trưởng:  
- Cô thấy em nói đúng chưa? Đây là một Thủ Quân tương lai đấy ạ!  
Bà hiệu trưởng cười giòn giã. Thật ngạc nhiên là một người nghiêm khắc như bà lại có thể cười được như vậy  
- Ừm, phản xạ rất nhanh, phải cỡ Thủ Quân cấp quốc gia chứ chả chơi. Con đã chơi Quidditch bao giờ chưa, Albus?

Khi chơi ở nhà, tôi đã được giải thích kha khá về luật chơi Quidditch nên có lẽ tham gia chơi sẽ không khó khăn lắm.

*  
* *

Giờ ăn tối, tôi kể lại cho Nirvana mọi chuyện. Cậu ấy đang uống nước thì bị sặc:  
- Cậu…nói thật hả?  
Lúc ăn xong, tôi đứng dậy đi ra thì bị ai đó xô khiến tôi ngã nhào. Đó là Scorpius!  
Nó cười đểu:  
- Chắc đau lắm nhỉ? Nếu bạn không phiền thì miễn cho mình việc phải xin lỗi nhé!  
Tôi thật sự rất muốn đấm cho nó một cú. Nirvana quát:  
- Để cậu ấy yên, Malfoy!  
Scorpius nhìn Nirvana đe dọa:  
- Sao nào? Mày định gây căng thẳng đấy hả?  
Tôi đứng dậy và nói:  
- Tao và mày không có thù oán gì cả, cho nên mày đừng làm phiền tao!  
- Đúng là không có thù oán gì, nhưng tao cứ muốn làm phiền mày đấy! Định đánh tao hả?

Tôi đang băn khoăn nên đấm cho nó một cú giữa mặt hay mặc kệ nó đây. Đánh nhau ở đây khéo lại bị trừ điểm.  
Scorpius bỏ đi và cười nhạo báng:  
- Hèn quá! Albus ạ! Rất giống cha mày!  
Mặc dù hắn đã bỏ đi nhưng tôi nói theo:  
- Nhầm rồi! Cha tôi không có hèn!  
Bực quá! Nếu là ở chỗ vắng các giáo sư thì mình sẽ cho nó ăn đòn ngay.  
Do bực bội nên tôi đã không để ý là các học sinh khác đang chú ý đến chúng tôi. Nirvana vỗ lên vai tôi:  
- Mặc kệ nó đi!

Sau đó, hàng ngày tôi phải dành giờ nghỉ để đi tập chơi Quidditch với anh Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley là một anh chàng vui tính. Anh ấy là Tầm Thủ của đội Griffindor. Trong các buổi tập, anh Fred bay lòng vòng đủ kiểu, giở mọi chiến thuật để tìm cách đưa bóng Quaffle vào lưới nhưng tôi hầu như đều chụp được hết. Nhưng phải nói anh ấy là một tay cưỡi chổi xuất sắc. Anh Fred hoàn toàn có thể trở thành một Truy Thủ lợi hại vì thỉnh thoảng anh ấy đã ném được quả Quaffle qua vòng trước khi tôi có thể kịp chụp.

Thời gian thấm thoát trôi quá, ngày lễ Hội Ma đã đến. Buổi sáng hôm nay ở Đại Sảnh Đường ngào ngạt mùi thơm của bánh bí nướng. Tôi bắt gặp Aumus Finnigan đã dùng phép tấn công một cô gái. Tôi đến gần thì thấy cô bé đó thuộc Nhà Slytherin và bị Aumus dùng Bùa Giải Giới tước đũa phép.

Không hiểu sao nhìn bộ dạng sợ sệt của cô gái, tôi bèn lên tiếng:  
- Có chuyện gì vậy, Aumus?  
Aumus cười gằn:  
- Bộ cậu không thấy hả, Albus? Trừng trị một đứa Slytherin chứ sao nữa?  
Tôi hỏi một câu mà cảm thấy có vẻ hơi ngu:  
- Nhưng rốt cục có chuyện gì xảy ra mà phải làm thế chứ?  
Aumus trả lời:  
- Chẳng có chuyện gì cả, vì nó là học sinh Nhà Slytherin. Hôm trước Scorpius bắt nạt Bean Thomas nên tớ tìm một đứa bên Nhà Slytherin để trả đũa. Mà hồi trước thằng đó cũng gây sự với cậu đúng không? Lũ Slytherin đúng là rác rưởi.  
- Sao không tìm Scorpius mà trả đũa chứ?  
- Chưa tìm thấy nó, không hiểu thằng đó trốn đâu kỹ thế không biết!  
- Nhưng tớ nghĩ…trả đũa phải tìm đúng người chứ, cô ấy đâu có làm gì cậu?

Aumus trợn mắt ra nhìn tôi. Cứ như thể tôi là một thằng điên vậy.  
- Cậu có ngớ ngẩn không vậy? Cho dù có là con gái nhưng nó là một đứa Nhà Slytherin. Đừng nhân từ thế chứ? Hay cậu là đồ dại gái vậy?  
Tôi đỏ lừ mặt vì sự xúc phạm của Aumus. Thật sự tôi đã động lòng trắc ấn khi thấy cô bé đó bị bắt nạt. Nhưng không chỉ có thế. Cha tôi luôn muốn hai Nhà đoàn kết với nhau. Làm thế có lẽ sẽ giữ được hòa bình mãi mãi. Tôi thực sự tin rằng ông ấy đã nghĩ rất sáng suốt.

Tôi đứng ra ngăn Aumus lại:  
- Tớ nghĩ bây giờ đã là thời đại khác. Hai Nhà nên chung sống hòa bình với nhau.  
Aumus lúc này hình như đã mất hết bình tĩnh:  
- Cậu điên hả? Không bao giờ có chuyện đấy đâu! Xấu thì vẫn là muôn đời xấu. Nhà Slytherin thì vẫn chỉ là Nhà của những con Rắn Độc thôi! Nếu cậu không tránh ra thì đừng trách!  
- Cứ việc!  
Tôi đã nghĩ không việc gì phải làm thế cả nhưng tôi không thích cách hành xử của Aumus. Và quả thực cậu ta không nói đùa. Aumus hô to:  
- Stupefy!  
Tôi bị đánh văng ra và choáng váng. Bỗng nhiên Bean Thomas chạy tới hét to:  
- Aumus! Dừng lại! Cậu làm cái gì thế hả?  
Aumus bực tức:  
- Nó bênh đứa con gái Nhà Slytherin. Thằng đó không phải thành viên Nhà Griffindor của chúng ta!

Bean Thomas sửng sốt. Tôi thật sự không nghĩ là thích Nhà Slytherin. Đặc biệt khi Nhà Slytherin có những kẻ như Scorpius nhưng tôi hoàn toàn tin khi anh James của tôi nói: Nhà Slytherin bây giờ đã khác, không chỉ toàn những kẻ côn đồ mà có cả người tốt nữa. Như anh nè! Nhớ lại đoạn đó tôi phì cười. Đúng vậy, tôi hoàn toàn tin rằng anh tôi là người tốt, cho dù anh ấy có vào Nhà Slytherin đi chăng nữa. Dù có lần tôi đã thực sự nghi ngờ rằng chỉ có mình anh tôi là người tốt trong Nhà Slytherin thì tôi lại nhớ tới lời cha tôi nói. Ông ấy cũng đồng ý với anh tôi.

Tôi dùng hết sức để đứng dậy:  
-Aumus…thời đại bây giờ đã khác….Nhà nào cũng có người tốt và xấu…không chỉ có Nhà Slytherin…anh tớ ở Nhà Slytherin…mặc dù anh ấy hay trêu chọc tớ….nhưng anh ấy vẫn là một người anh tốt…..đó không phải bằng chứng xác thực nhất hay sao!

Bean Thomas chỉ biết đứng đực ra đấy chứ không biết nói gì. Aumus cười khảy:  
- Quên đi! Anh của cậu hả? Không biết chừng sau này sẽ là một Tử Thần Thực Tử đấy!  
Tôi quát:  
- Im đi! Cậu thì biết gì chứ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chương 3**

Nirvana từ đâu chạy tới đỡ tôi đứng dậy và nói:  
- Thôi nào Aumus, dù sao cũng không cần phải làm căng thế đâu, tớ nghĩ Albus nói chưa hẳn đã là sai đâu  
Aumus quát:  
- Cậu cũng bênh nó hả, Nirvana? Lượng mỡ trên người cậu đã lấp hết não của cậu rồi hả?

Tự ái đỏ mặt, Nirvana nói:  
- Albus là bạn tớ, nếu cậu định làm gì thì tớ sẽ không nương tay đâu!  
Lúc này có kha khá người đến xem cuộc khẩu chiến. Cô bé Nhà Slytherin lúc nãy cứ sợ hãi nấp sau Albus và Nirvana bây giờ đã lên tiếng:  
- Xin lỗi Albus….tất cả chỉ tại mình, mình nghĩ là mình không cần bạn phải giúp mình đâu!

Cô bé này dường như đã lấy được dũng khí đối mặt với Aumus. Bean Thomas nói:  
- Thôi chuyện này đi, Aumus. Chúng ta đi tìm Malfoy đi!  
Aumus dường như không đếm xỉa tới lời nói của Bean. Cậu ta cười hô hố:  
- Diễn tuồng hay thật đấy! Định ỷ đông đánh một mình tao hả?  
Bỗng nhiên tiếng nói của Rose vang lên:  
- Ở đây có chuyện gì thế?  
Aumus bỗng nhiên đỏ mặt. Nó nói:  
- À không có gì đâu, đi thôi Bean!  
Bean ngơ ngác chạy theo Aumus đang vội vã rời khỏi bãi chiến trường. Không chỉ Bean, mà cả chúng tôi cũng ngạc nhiên khi một gã hung hăng như Aumus lại thay đổi thái độ nhanh vậy.

Rose hỏi:  
- Lúc này các bạn vừa đánh nhau hả? Các bạn không phải là thành viên cùng một nhà hả?  
Tôi phân trần:  
- Chỉ là hiểu lầm nho nhỏ ấy mà, không có gì đâu  
Đám đông xung quanh chúng tôi cũng bắt đầu giải tán. Rose nhìn thấy cô bé Nhà Slytherin liền bảo:  
- Cô ta làm gì ở đây?  
Tôi kéo Nirvana đi và nói:  
- Mình sẽ giải thích sau!

Sau đó Nirvana trách tôi:  
- Cậu không nên vì một đứa Nhà Slytherin mà gây bất hòa nội bộ thế chứ? Dù sao tớ cũng phải nói Aumus là một tên khó ưa. Ngay từ đầu tớ đã thấy thế rồi  
Tôi bực tức nói:  
- Cho dù thế nào Aumus hành động như thế là cũng không đúng lắm. Cậu ta hành động như một gã du côn. Không khác gì tên Scorpius. Lại còn bắt nạt một cô gái yếu ớt. Tớ coi các Nhà bình đẳng như nhau. Bất kỳ Nhà nào cũng có những tên côn đồ, chứ không chỉ Nhà Slytherin.

Nirvana bảo tôi:  
- Cha của tớ trong suốt nhiều năm dạy ở Hogwart. Dường như ông ấy cũng nhận thấy giống cậu.  
Tôi ngạc nhiên:  
- Sao cơ?  
- Ông ấy bảo rằng dường giữa các Nhà đã có sự cân bằng.  
- Cân bằng?  
- Ừ, mỗi Nhà đều có học sinh tốt và xấu. Mặc dù Nhà Slytherin là nổi trội nhất về tiếng xấu.  
Bỗng nhiên có giọng con gái gọi tôi:  
- Bạn Albus!

Chúng tôi liền quay lại: Đó là cô bé Nhà Slytherin được chúng tôi giúp. Ôi! Chỉ vì cô ta mà tôi gặp rắc rối. Nhưng tôi không hối hận khi ngăn cản Aumus.  
Cô gái ấy nói với vẻ mặt hối lỗi:  
- Mình thành thật…xin lỗi…tại mình mà các bạn đã bị….  
Tôi xua tay:  
- Không sao đâu! Không sao thật mà! Mình sẽ tự xử lý được!

Bây giờ tôi mới nhìn kỹ. Trông cô gái ấy hơi xanh ưng điểm nổi bật nhất là cô ấy có đôi mắt to và đen láy rất đẹp. Cô ấy giơ tay ra và cười tươi:  
- Mình là Bella Monroe, chúng ta làm bạn nhé?  
Tôi và Nirvana sững người ra trước lời đề nghị như vậy.  
Bỗng nhiên Bella rụt tay lại và ấp úng:  
- Ơ…mình nghĩ gì thế không biết? Chắc bạn không muốn kết bạn với….một đứa Slytherin như mình đúng không?  
Không cần phải suy nghĩ nhiều. Tôi đưa tay ra và nói:  
- Không vấn đề! Chúng ta sẽ là bạn của nhau!  
Nirvana hình như có vẻ không tán đồng lắm. Bella cười hạnh phúc:  
- Cám ơn! Mình vui lắm! Bạn là người bạn đầu tiên của mình đấy!

Đây là một câu chuyện kỳ lạ đúng không? Người bạn thứ 3 của tôi là lại một nữ sinh Nhà Slytherin. Mẹ tôi sẽ nghĩ sao khi biết chuyện này? Tôi thấy rùng mình. Và tôi hơi lo là nếu các thành viên Griffindor mà biết được chuyện này thì có lẽ tôi sẽ bị tẩy chay mất. Đúng vậy! Sẽ chẳng khác nào hồi cha tôi bị mọi người xa lánh vậy. Và tôi thật sự không hiểu sao một cô gái hiền lành như Bella lại được phân vô Nhà Slytherin cơ chứ. Cái Nón đã nói rằng vì tôi quá nhân hậu nên đã không vô được Nhà Slytherin cơ mà!

Thế là tôi đã có 3 người bạn trong đời. Đầu tiên là Rose ở Nhà Hufflepuff. Sau đó là Nirvana ở chính Nhà của mình. Bây giờ lại là Bella ở Nhà Slytherin. Sao ông trời khéo sắp đặt. Có lẽ người bạn tiếp theo mà tôi có sẽ thuộc Nhà Ravenclaw chăng? Tôi phì cười.

Nirvana lên tiếng làm cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của tôi:  
- Cậu biết tạo sao thằng Aumus lại dừng gây chiến khi thấy Rose xuất hiện. Nói cho cậu biết hắn là một trong những thành viên ở Rose Fan Club đấy!

Cái gì? Hy vọng nó đừng có làm phiền Rose. Không thì tôi thề sẽ quyết sống mái với nó.

Hôm sau, thằng Aumus xấu tính đã đi lan truyền tin tôi bênh một đứa Nhà Slytherin và cứ bô bô rằng tôi không phải là thành viên Griffindor thực thụ. Các học sinh khác mỗi lần nhìn thấy tôi là xầm xi và nhìn tôi một cách khó chịu. Nirvana thì vẫn cứ điệp khúc:  
- Kệ bọn nó! Kệ bọn nó! Kệ bọn nó…..

Hôm sau, Rose vội chạy tới và nói với tôi:  
- Chuyện này có thật không vậy? Hôm nay mọi người cứ bàn tàn suốt.  
Tôi chẳng biết nói gì ngoài việc gật đầu. Cô ấy thì thầm:  
- Cậu điên mất rồi! Có đáng không, Albus?  
Tôi dứt khoát:  
- Đáng mà! Cứ tin tớ!

Scorpius đột nhiên xuất hiện với nụ cười giả tạo hết chỗ nói:  
- Ôi bạn của tôi! Đáng lẽ cậu nên gia nhập Nhà Slytherin! Chúng ta sẽ là bạn của nhau…  
Tôi bực mình:  
- Thôi đi! Tôi không phải bạn của cậu! Tôi giúp cô ấy chỉ là vì tôi thấy cô ấy không phải người xấu như cậu.  
Scorpius nhìn tôi lắc đầu một cách khó chịu:  
- Cậu ngây thơ quá, Albus. Trên đời này không hề có tốt xấu, chỉ có người mạnh kẻ yếu mà thôi. Cậu không thấy sao? Thằng Aumus đó mặc dù là học cùng Nhà với cậu nhưng nó là một kẻ chẳng ra gì phải không nào?

Tôi lạnh lùng:  
- Có lẽ…cậu không tư cách nói câu đó đâu!  
Scorpius không những không tự ái mà còn cười một cách chân thật nhất mà tôi từng thấy từ trước tới giờ:  
- Hahaha! Biết nói sao nhỉ? Cậu thật sự đã gây ấn tượng với tôi đấy! Tôi rất thích cậu! Thôi được rồi! Nếu đổi ý thì hãy gặp tôi nhé! Cho dù cậu có là học sinh Nhà Griffindor thì không vấn đề gì? Cậu không giống họ, đúng không nào? Nhà Slytherin luôn mở rộng cửa chào đón cậu.  
Sau đó Scorpius bỏ đi một cách ngạo nghễ. Nirvana lẩm bẩm:  
- Nó nghĩ mình là ai chứ?  
Tôi thật sự không phải thành viên Nhà Griffindor sao? Tôi thật sự không giống họ sao? Tôi chỉ nghĩ là sẽ tốt hơn nếu các Nhà thân thiện với nhau.

*  
* *

Mùa Quidditch đã bắt đầu. Ngày mai tôi sẽ đấu trận đầu tiên với Slytherin. Trong đội Slytherin có anh James là Tầm Thủ. Anh ấy là một tay cưỡi chổi rất giỏi nhưng thực sự anh Fred cũng không kém gì. Trận này chắc sẽ là Long Hổ Tranh Đấu. Nếu thắng thì đội tôi sẽ lên hạng hai trong vòng tranh cúp vô địch này.

Không ai được coi tôi luyện tập. Vì tôi là Vũ Khí Bí Mật của đội. Cha tôi cũng từng như thế. Thật tự hào!

Bây giờ đã là tháng mười một. Sáng nay tôi dậy rất sớm và đi đến cái hồ ở ngoài sân trường. Lúc này các học sinh khác vẫn đang ngủ say. Trời rất lạnh. Những ngọn núi quanh trường trở nên xám xịt. Sương giá phủ khắp sân trường. Mặt hồ se lại như đóng băng. Tôi dạo này mệt nhoài vì vừa phải làm cả núi bài tập vừa phải luyện tập Quidditch.

Tôi đang đứng thơ thẩn nhìn xuống mặt hồ thì phát hiện ra ở đây không chỉ có mình tôi. Bella Monroe cũng đang ở đây. Bella vẫn vậy. Khuôn mặt khá xanh xao nhưng có đôi mắt rất hút hồn. Cô ấy chào:  
- Dậy sớm thế, Albus?  
- Ừ, mình hơi lo cho trận đấu ngày mai. Nhưng tớ sẽ cố hết sức để chơi một trận thật ấn tượng!  
Ấy chết! Tôi buột miệng nói ra mất rồi. Ngoài đội bóng ra thì chỉ có Nirvana là biết điều này.

Và quả thật, Bella há hốc mồm:  
- Mình có nghe nhầm không? Bạn…có phải bạn nói đến trận bóng Quidditch? Không phải học sinh năm thứ nhứt chưa được phép tham gia hay sao?  
Trời ơi! Cô ấy càng làm tôi cuống hơn.

Tôi nói:  
- Đúng vậy, đúng vậy. Nhưng nghe nè…bạn phải giữ bí mật đấy. Vì mình không được phép nói cho ai biết.  
Bella gật gù tỏ ra am tường:  
- À hiểu rồi…có phải vì bạn là một cái gì đó, mà người ta hay gọi là Con Át Chủ Bài nên mới phải giữ bí mật đúng không?  
Sao cô ấy hiểu nhanh dữ vậy? Nhưng được gọi là Quân Át Chủ Bài thấy sướng làm sao.

Cô ấy cười:  
- Giỏi lắm, Albus! Được rồi, mình xin thề là sẽ không nói với bất cứ ai! Chúng ta là bạn mà!  
Không hiểu sao nói chuyện với Bella khiến tôi thấy nhẹ nhõm ra. Nói thật là đôi mắt đẹp của cô ấy khiến tôi rất thu hút.

Đêm đó, căn phòng chung Nhà Griffindor vô cùng náo nhiệt. Thời gian trôi qua nên dường như mọi người cũng không xì xầm về tôi như trước. Nhưng Aumus thì khác. Nó vẫn ghét tôi như vậy. Hình như nó coi tôi là một đứa Slytherin thì phải? Tôi và nó chẳng thèm nói chuyện với nhau suốt từ hồi ấy đến giờ. Bean Thomas mặc dù không muốn chuyện này nhưng cậu ta không muốn làm phật ý Aumus.

Tôi và Nirvana lúc này đang làm bài tập về nhà. Nhưng còn câu cuối thì khó đến nỗi cả hai chúng tôi đều không giải nổi. Thế là tôi đi ngủ sớm để lấy sức cho trận đấu ngày mai.

Sáng hôm sau, mặc dù bàn ăn ngòa ngạt mùi xúc xích chiên và bánh mì nướng cực kỳ hấp dẫn nhưng tôi ăn không nổi. Nirvana nói:  
- Thủ Quân bao giờ cũng bị các Truy Thủ đối phương dập cho mệt nghỉ đấy, cho nên cậu phải ăn đi.  
Nghe thấy thế tôi cũng cố ăn một ít.

Đúng mười một giờ, toàn trường đổ ra khán đài Quidditch. Nirvana còn mang theo Ống Dòm Quay Phim. Nó có thể tua lại như máy quay phim vậy.

Nirvana cùng các học sinh Nhà Griffindor ngồi cổ động ngay hàng ghế đầu, trừ Aumus. Và giờ phút này mọi người đã biết tôi là Thủ Quân Nhà Griffindor. Ai ai cũng ngạc nhiên sửng sốt. Tôi đã hết sức cảm động khi Nirvana cùng các bạn giương lên tấm biểu ngữ: ALBUS POTTER! CỐ LÊN!  
Đã vậy dòng chữ cứ nhấp nháy và di chuyển như một tấm bảng hiệu vậy.


End file.
